I'll Always Love You
by Jo Soulliere
Summary: Willow once dated a wolfy Oz... but what would happen if the love of her life, was turned into a Vamp? Discontinued for now. I may pick this one back up later, and possibly do a rewrite of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I'll Always Love You  
**Chapter:** 1  
**RATING:****M  
Author:** Jo Soulliere  
**Webpage: **N/A

**Content/Pairing:** Willow/Tara, possible various others - If you don't like the thought of F/F romance, Please don't bother to read this fanfic.

**Summary:** Willow and Tara are together, not really based off any of the Buffy episodes... Willow once dated a wolfy Oz... but what would happen if the love of her life, was turned into a Vamp?

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Characters or places. Most likely, I don't own anything else in this story either... only the creativity to come up with a new story... All the Buffy stuff belongs to Joss Whedon. Give him the Credit.

**Spoilers:** None as of yet

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic... this is only the first chapter I'm going to be working on more in the future... I'm going to try to get out at least 1 new chapter per week if possible. If you read this, please take a moment to respond with any comments or ideas. Thanks in advance. ... **NOTE UPDATE: March 28, '06: This fic isn't complete, but I won't be working on it anymore, at least not for right now. I may pick it back up again in the future, and possibly completely rewrite it. When I started it, I had something else in mind for it, but somehow lost track of where I was going with it. I'm really not pleased with it, and I think it could be much better than it is. I'm very sorry to disappoint anyone who was following this story, and looking forward to an update.**

**Chapter(s) Last Added:** Nov. 3, '05

* * *

Willow Rosenberg had just gotten home from her classes on the UC Sunnydale Campus, and was telling her girlfriend, Tara Maclay, about her day. "I was kind of disappointed in today's lecture in my computer sciences class" Said Willow with a small frown covering her pretty face, as she sat down on the couch beside Tara. 

"Why's that sweetie?" Asked Tara.

"Because... They didn't really talk about anything that I didn't already know. I mean... I signed up for that class hoping to learn more than I already do... not to leave each day thinking that I could teach the teacher a thing or two about what's going on."

"Aww, baby..." Tara smiled at Willow, "you know that not everyone is as advanced as you are when it comes to certain subjects..." Then she added teasingly "I mean, not everyone can be a genius like my baby."

Willow poked her tongue out briefly at Tara, sulking for only a second.

"Oh, do you promise?" Tara asked jokingly, as she leaned over and gently placed a kiss on Willows lips.

"Mmm... Of course I promise, and I'll promise a thousand more times, if every time you respond like that." Said Willow as her mood seemed to suddenly become more cheerful.

Repeating the same actions as before, Tara once again, leaned over and kissed Willow, as she said in a low and inviting tone, "Do you promise?" This time, letting her lips linger just millimeters away from Willows as she spoke.

"Oh yes, definitely, I promise." Said Willow as she reached over taking Tara's hands and pulled the blonde haired girl over onto her lap so they were sitting face to face.

Willow leaned slightly forward in an attempt to kiss Tara, who upon Willow's movement, also moved slightly herself, in that of the backward direction. "Oh, I see you feel like teasing." Willow said. A slow sexy smile spread across the blondes features.

"That's okay," Willow leaned back so that her back was against the couch. "I'll just sit here and wait until you're ready to kiss these sweet, sexy, delicious, and inviting lips of mine, and then..."

Before Willow could finish her sentence, Tara leaned forward and kissed her. "That isn't fair!" The redhead started as her girlfriend kissed her again. "You didn't let me.." Another kiss. "finish my..." Another kiss. "sentence."

"Willow," Tara said softly.

"Huh?"

"Stop talking for a minute and," The blonde put her lips to Willows and finished "kiss me, already."

Pausing for a second in mock contemplation, Willow rested her hands on top of Tara's knees as she kissed her. Tara gently sucked on the redhead's bottom lip, while wrapping her arms around her neck. As they moved more closely together, Willow ran her hands along the top of her girlfriends thighs, up her sides, and around her waist. Willow slowly ran her tongue across Tara's upper lip. This was all the inviting the blonde needed to deepen the kiss. Slowly at first, their tongues danced back and forth, then with more hunger, more need, and more passion, they delved deeper into one another exploring the new territory with great enthusiasm. "Mmm... You're right," Tara said, "Your lips are sweet, and sexy... delicious, and **_very_** inviting."

"Mmm... Your's too." Willow moaned softly, leaning to one side while shifting her weight, slowly and gently as she moved so that Tara was lying on the couch, with herself positioned right above her. Breaking away from their kiss, Willow looked down at Tara with a silly grin and said "Hi, There."

Tara smiled. "Hey, to you too." She laughed. Willow kissed Tara's lips, then left a trail of small hungry kisses down along her chin, and all the way to her ear lobe, where she stopped to kiss just at the base of her ear. She moved her tongue in small circular patterns, then took the blondes earlobe into her mouth and started gently sucking it.

Tara let out a small moan as she ran her hands across Willow's back. Willow felt Tara's body arch a little pressing into her own as she teased her girlfriends ear with her tongue. Slowly she trailed her way down the length of Tara's neck to her collar bone where she stopped to place a dozen playful kisses. Tara leaned her head to the side slightly pushing her neck into Willow's lips.

Stopping for a moment, Willow mumbled "You know, this is supposed to happen later..." She gently suckled at Tara's neck for a minute.

"Why does it have to be later?" Tara asked.

"Because, we are supposed to meet the rest of the gang at the bronze tonight, remember?"

"Oh! I forgot all about that. What time where we meant to be going, again?" Tara asked.

Willow glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall. "Oh, in about 15 minutes."

"Can't it wait?" Tara groaned.

"Well, it could wait. I suppose. But then they might come looking for us. You know, because we are usually on time when we say we will meet them somewhere. And, if they come looking for us, which you know they most likely will, because they'll be worried, I'm sure they will find us. And boy... Will they find us. We don't want them to walk in and find us. Like _this_. Do we? That would be embarrassing..."

"Embarrassing?" Tara broke in teasingly. "Why would it be embarrassing? I wouldn't be embarrassed to be found like this with you."

"Well, I don't mean embarrassing, not because of, of who I'm with. But.. More so because of what I'm _doing_ with who I'm with. Not that what we are doing, me loving you, is embarrassing... because it's not. It's just that..."

Deciding to let Willow off the Hook Tara interjected, obvious amusement in her voice. "Will, it's okay. You don't have to worry. I know what you mean."

Continuing her babble, "It's just that, some things are meant to be private. You know?"

Tara loved Willow's babble mode. But sometimes, she thought the poor girl would faint from lack of oxygen. Placing one finger on Willow's lips She repeated, "Willow, it's **_okay_**, really. I do understand, and I feel the same way. I love you, and I'm going to show you every single day, in every possible way. But some ways, are meant for us alone to see."

"Okay, I just didn't want you to think that I was embarrassed by you. By us. Because I'm not. Not at all..."

Tara put her hand behind Willows head and pulled her gently towards her so that their lips met. It was a long, slow, tender kiss, that told Willow that it really was okay, and that Tara really did understand. After the kiss ended Tara asked, "Okay, so, are we going or what?"

"Oh, yes. Yes of course. We're going." Willow stayed positioned on top of Tara. "Look at us go. This is us going."

Tara laughed. "This is us going? Will, I think your thoughts may be going. But, I don't think they're headed to the Bronze."

"Yes, yes they are going to the Bronze. They are almost there." Willow laughed.

"Well, at least part of you is almost there." Tara teased. "For the rest of you to catch up, I think you have to get up, So I can get up. Then we can both go, and we can find those thoughts of your's before someone else does."

"Oh, yeah... That would be a good idea. With some of the thoughts I'm having right now, I don't really want anyone else to find them. Well," Willow gave Tara a little smirk. "Except for maybe you."

Tara gave Willow a knowing smile, then gently started pushing herself upwards, with the redhead still on top of her. Willow, reluctantly allowed herself to be pushed up to a sitting position. "You know," she said, after sitting up "I love you."

"I know you do, and I love you too, Willow Rosenberg." With that said, they left hand in hand, heading for the Bronze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** I'll Always Love You  
**Chapter:** 2  
**RATING:****M  
Author:** Jo Soulliere  
**Webpage: **N/A

**Content/Pairing:** Willow/Tara, possible various others - If you don't like the thought of F/F romance, Please don't bother to read this fanfic.

**Summary:** Willow and Tara are together, not really based off any of the Buffy episodes... Willow once dated a wolfy Oz... but what would happen if the love of her life, was turned into a Vamp?

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Characters or places. Most likely, I don't own anything else in this story either... only the creativity to come up with a new story... All the Buffy stuff belongs to Joss Whedon. Give him the Credit.

**Spoilers:** None as of yet

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic... I'm going to try to get out at least 1 new chapter per week if possible. If you read this, please take a moment to respond with any comments or ideas. Thanks in advance.

**Newest Chapter(s) Added:** Chapter 2

**Chapter(s) Last Added:** Nov. 4, '05

* * *

The sun was just starting to set as Willow and Tara walked hand in hand on their way to the Bronze to meet up with the rest of their friends. "Do you know why Xander wanted all of us to come to the Bronze tonight?" Tara asked as she let her eyes wander over the surrounding area. 

Was it just her imagination, or was it getting dark a little faster than usual? Tara couldn't help but think that she was seeing shadows of someone or something moving in the darkened allies . It's almost like they were... being followed.

"I'm not sure, he didn't really say. You know how Xander..." Willow looked over at Tara, who seemed to be shivering slightly ever few moments. "Tara, sweetie?"

Tara returned Willows gaze. "Are you alright, baby?" Willow asked with a look of concern on her face.

"I'll be fine... I-I'm just getting the feeling that something isn't quite right."

"What do you mean? ... Not quite right?"

"I don't know, it's... it's probably nothing. Really. Let's just hurry up and get to the Bronze, okay? I think I'll feel better once we're inside, and with our friends."

"Okay, sweetie." Willow let go of Tara's hand and slid her arm protectively around her girlfriends waist. If Tara was getting an eerie feeling, there had to be some reason for it. And when ever that reason presented itself, Willow was going to be ready to protect her girlfriend, no matter what it took.

A short while later Willow and Tara arrived safely at the Bronze and were joining Buffy, Xander, and Anya at a table located not too far away from the bar. "Oh Hi! Look, it's Willow and Tara." Said Anya as they sat down.

"Hey Anya." Willow said, and gave her a small smile. "Hey guys." She said greeting Buffy and Xander as well. Tara just smiled and sat beside Willow, as she observed the activity going on around her.

The Bronze was somewhat dark, as per usual. It seemed to make for a more laid back atmosphere though. Tara noticed that the stage seemed to demand Xander's full attention, and she focused her gaze in the same general direction. There was a band playing that she'd never heard or seen before. "The band sounds pretty good tonight." she said aloud to no one in particular. "I don't recall seeing them before."

"Oh, this is their first gig here at the Bronze." Said Xander. "The Bronze has actually started out many a new band and singer, on their long and happy road to fame and fortune." he said giving a big smile.

"Oh Xander, why don't you just admit that you're drooling over the very attractive dark haired lead singer?" Said Anya as her brow furrowed slightly. "You might as well be at the edge of the stage slobbering on her shoes like a little ... slobbering puppy."

Xander just smiled and took Anya's hand in his. "See, that's why I love her so. Who else would bother getting jealous if I were looking at someone else... I mean... any other girl would think that I didn't stand a chance with someone like that... But not my Anya."

"Xander! How am I supposed to take that? Are you saying that you think you can find someone better than me?"

Xander just gave a half smile and said "And that's so not what I was saying, sweetie. I just meant that you think I'm worth the trouble to get jealous over. Anyone else wouldn't bother because they would think no one else in the world would bother with me."

"Well, a curse on them all." said Anya. "They obviously wouldn't know a great thing if they had it, even if it fell like one of those cartoon anvils on their tiny little heads."

Willow and Tara just smiled at one another. They were used to the constant bickering that always happened whenever Xander and Anya were together in the same room. Or whenever Anya and anyone else happened to be in the same room, really. Anya just had this special talent for stating things that were so completely obvious, usually in a sarcastic, and... sometimes a little bit of a naive way. Sometimes, it was almost cute, but most of the time, it was just annoying. She certainly wasn't afraid to speak her mind about anything, no matter what it was. But, she was an ex-vengeance demon, so sometimes she was useful to have around when it came to researching the various monsters and demons that they had to deal with on an almost daily basis.

"Anyone want liquid refreshment?" Buffy said as she got up from her seat. "I'm heading up to the bar to get something."

"Nope, all good here." Willow said smiling at her best friend. "Ooh, unless of course, you want something, Tara." She added with a slight look of guilt for answering for her girlfriend without consulting her first.

Tara smiled at Willow. "That's alright." then she looked at Buffy and said, "I could use a soda if you don't mind?"

"One soda, coming right up." Buffy smiled at her, then she turned and headed for the bar not waiting for Anya and Xander, as they both seemed to be too deep in their own little world to be aware of what was going on right beside them.

A short while later the band started to play a slower song for couples to dance to. Willow took Tara by the hand and lead her out to the dance floor. Gently placing her hands on Tara's hips, she pulled the blonde closer to her and smiled as she looked deeply into her eyes. Tara returned the smile, and Willow leaned in closer to Tara and said near her ear "How are you feeling, baby? Any better now that we've been here a while?"

Tara turned her head slightly and replied, "Yes, I'm actually feeling quite a bit better."

"I'm glad to hear it." Willow said as she pulled back just far enough to be able to look into Tara's eyes, then leaned forward and softly kissed her lips. Tara rested her head on Willow's shoulder, as Willow wrapped her arms securely around her girlfriend. Willow saw Xander and Anya dancing not too far away from them. _Poor Buffy_, Willow thought, as her eyes fell to the table where Buffy was sitting by herself. _She certainly doesn't seem to have much luck with guys. After Angel... and Riley. Riley was supposed to be the normal one. The strong supportive one. He was supposed to... _Willow frowned slightly as her thoughts continued. _Supposed to... what? Stick around, wondering if Buffy really loved him or not? I guess we can't blame him for leaving. Not that Buffy didn't try to catch him... She did... but... she was too late._

_

* * *

_

Buffy Summers sat alone at the table, watching as her two best friends danced with their girlfriends. _They look so happy. _She thought. _I wish I could be that happy. I wish that I could find that one, someone, who was right for me. I have found him, we just can't be together. It's like some sort of sick joke, on me. I'm a slayer, and what do I do? I go and fall for a vampire. Granted, a vampire with a soul, but still... _Buffy let out a small sigh. _The one chance I did have at an almost normal relationship... I blew that all to hell. I'll probably never get the chance to see Riley again... To tell him that I tried... _

Buffy got up from the table and headed toward the bar to get herself another soda. After getting her drink she headed up the stairs to the catwalk above the dance floor. She wanted to be alone for a few minutes, away from all the other people, and she was able to look out over the entire crowd from up above. _While I'm here, I may as well make sure no one ends up dinner for some vampire tonight. _She stopped to look out over the people, resting her arms on the railing.

"So far, no blood sucking fiends."She said aloud to herself. Just then she sensed someone coming up beside her on her right.

"Hello, Buffy." Came a male voice, with a British accent. Buffy didn't need to turn around. She already knew who it was.

"Or, I could be wrong..." she said, mostly to herself as she corrected her previous statement. "What are you doing here Spike?" She said, turning her head slightly to look at the bleach bottle blonde that was now standing next to her. "Come to drool over all the tasty young girls that you can't feed on?"

"You wound me, Buffy." Said Spike, "Really, you do. Can't a fella stop buy to see how his favorite slayer is doing?"

Buffy raised her eyebrow slightly. "Favorite slayer, Spike? You've gotta be kidding."

"You're right. I'm just trying to make nice with the leader of the kiddy squad."

"Spike!" Buffy said in an increasingly irritable tone. "Either tell me what you want, or get lost."

Spike scowled slightly. "Fine, you win, Pet. I just felt like a bit of company is all. A guy has needs, ya know..."

"Why'd you come to **_me_** then? It's not like I'm going to do anything for your needs." Buffy said with a look of disgust creeping onto her face. "Unless of course, you need me to put a stake through your heart."

"God, get your mind out of the gutter already, would ya? I just wanted someone to talk to for a while. It does get lonely not having anyone around, ya know. But, I guess you wouldn't know anything about being lonely though, now would you? It's not like you're just standing up here all by yourself or anything, while your friends are all down their making googly eyes at one another."

Buffy sighed. "Fine Spike, but why do you want to talk to me, of all people? Can't you go find some other poor sap to annoy?"

"Buffy, ever since I got this sodding chip in my head, it's messed up my whole life. I can't be evil anymore and do evil things, at least not til I figure out some way to get rid of it, so I can't hang around my old lot anymore. You know that. Apparently, I can't hang around the do-gooders either." He said looking at her. "... not that I want to." he added as an after thought.

"Spike, you can't hang around my friends and I. Given half the chance you'd rather rip our throats out and drink our blood, than look at us."

"That's not true, love..."

"Don't give me that. You know it's true. And don't call me love."

"I wouldn't want to rip your throat out..." Buffy looked at Spike and raised her eyebrow. "Well, at least not right away. I might like a bit of a tussle first." He said and smiled mischievously at her.

"Spike..." Buffy said as she sighed and made her way around Spike, heading for the stairs. "It's never gonna happen."

Spike followed Buffy down the stairs. "Why not? Ain't I good enough for the likes of you? You and Angel..."

Buffy rounded to face Spike. "Don't you ever compare yourself to Angel. You'll never be anything like him, Spike. You'll never be anything but a pain in my ass." She turned to head down the stairs again, making her way back over to the table that her friends occupied once again.

"Buffy, I... You know what... Never mind. I must have been daft to think I could come out and have a decent conversation or anything else when it comes to you."

Buffy approached the table with Spike following close behind her. As Buffy sat down, everyone looked from her, to Spike, then back to her. "What the hell is **he** doing here?" Said Xander aggressively.

"Xander, Spike was just..." Buffy started.

Before Buffy could finish her sentence, Spike interrupted her. "I was just leaving. No need to worry your pretty little head. It's not like I want to hang out with the lot of you."

"Speaking of leaving... Tara and I should go too. We have this... thing ...planned tonight. And it's getting late..." Willow trailed off as everyone watched Spike walk away.

"Mmm that's a good idea." Buffy said. "I should go patrol anyway."

"Xander and I need to go have sex now. All that sweaty dancing, close to one another made me horny..." Said Anya as she stood up tugging on Xander's hand, who appeared to be a little embarrassed.

"An, honey. What have I told you about saying things like that in front of everyone?" They heard Xander saying as he and Anya walked away.

"Oh!" Willow exclaimed. "We didn't find out why Xander wanted us all to meet here in the first place. Unless he said something to you, Buffy, before we got here?"

"Nope. He said nada to me about anything. It probably wasn't overly important... and, if it was, he'll bring it up at the scooby meeting tomorrow morning. Anyway, I have to bail, duty calls." Buffy said as she walked off in the direction of the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** I'll Always Love You  
**Chapter:** 3  
**RATING:** M  
**Author:** Jo Soulliere  
**Webpage:** N/A

**Content/Pairing:** Willow/Tara, possible various others - If you don't like the thought of F/F romance, Please don't bother to read this fanfic.

**Summary:** Willow and Tara are together, not really based off any of the Buffy episodes... Willow once dated a wolfy Oz... but what would happen if the love of her life, was turned into a Vamp?

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Characters or places. Most likely, I don't own anything else in this story either... only the creativity to come up with a new story... All the Buffy stuff belongs to Joss Whedon. Give him the Credit.

**Spoilers:** None as of yet

**Author's Note:** If you read this, please take a moment to respond with any comments or ideas. Thanks in advance.

**Newest Chapter(s) Added:** Chapter 3

**Chapter(s) Last Added:** Nov. 9, '05

* * *

By the time they left the Bronze, Tara had finally forgotten about the unsettling feelings that had plagued her earlier that evening. Holding Willow's hand in her own, she gently swung their arms back and forth as they walked. 

"Feeling better than you were earlier, sweetie?" Willow asked Tara, smiling at her.

"Mm, I am. Actually I had put it out of my mind, until just now." Tara said, as the corners of her mouth turned down in a slight frown as she remembered her feelings earlier that evening, then instantly returned to the smile that was previously on her lips.

"Well good! I'm glad to hear it. Because you know, I'm here with you. Nothing's going to happen as long as I'm around."

The two witches smiled at one another, and Willow gave Tara's hand an affectionate squeeze as they continued their journey back home. Both girls were so wrapped up in the presence of one another that they were completely oblivious to the figure lurking in the shadows, following them from a fairly safe distance.

"So," Tara said, nudging Willow's arm with her own. "Our 5 month anniversary is coming up next week..."

"Oh! Wow. I forgot all about it." Said Willow shaking her head, and giving a mischievous smile.

Tara pouted slightly. "Did not. D-did you?"

Willow's smile grew bigger. "No, sweetie. I didn't really forget. How could I? You're the most wonderful thing that's ever happened to me."

"Aww..."

"I was thinking though, that maybe we could stay in... a-and, maybe have a quiet, you know, evening with just the two of us. If you want?" Willow said.

Tara smiled at her. "That sounds wonderful." Willow stopped walking and gently pulled Tara toward her and wrapped her in a loving embrace. Tara willingly returned the hug.

Slowly they broke the hug and looked into one another's eyes and smiled. "Come on, let's get home where we can... be alone." Willow grinned as they continued walking. A few moments later Willow's smile disappeared as they turned a corner and walked right into the middle of three very offending vampires.

"Uh oh," Willow said, and abruptly stopped walking. "This doesn't look very promising."

"U-um, n-no, it doesn't." Tara agreed moving closer to Willow.

"Well, look what we got here!" said one of the male vamps, as they all spread out around the two witches, closing in from the front and either side of them.

"Oh, we found ourselves dinner." Said the female vampire closing in on Willow's left side.

"No, no, you didn't." said Willow. "You really don't want to eat us. We're not all that healthy for you."

"Oh, you look just fine to us." Said the second male Vampire, moving closer in on Tara's right.

Just as the three vampires were almost close enough to attack, the girls heard footsteps coming up behind them. Then suddenly they felt a hand on the back of their necks as a male British voice said, "Ah, there you two are. I've been looking all over for my girls. You lovely ladies should know better than to run off when I've not fed yet."

"U-uh... Spike, we're umm..." Willow squirmed around beneath the hand that Spike had grasping her firmly by the neck. "Ooh... Buffy's not gonna be happy about this."

"W-willow, I'm s-scared." Tara stuttered slightly.

"I know baby, We'll think of something."

"Will you two shut up and stop your incessant whining?" Spike growled at them, and put on his game face.

"Well, looky here!" Said the first vampire again. "If it isn't SPIKE, of all demons to run into." He said with a slight hint of amusement in his voice.

"If you three don't mind, I think I'll just take my appetizers and be on my way." Spike said as he released the girl's necks and stepped up between them, standing between them and the other vampires.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be taking them anywhere." Said the female vampire. "We were here first. And as they say, 'finders keepers.' right?" Then she smiled menacingly at Spike and added, "Besides, words all over the underground that you've been neutered. You couldn't suck them dry if they were the last blood on the planet that you could eat."

A look of annoyance flashed across Spikes face briefly. "Well, I was hoping that you gits weren't aware of my little condition... I didn't want to admit that these two birds here, are actually my lovers." Spike smiled. "I can't really have someone feeding on them, then they'll be all second hand... Sloppy seconds never really were my style."

"Oh please, don't give me that... There's no way they're-" The female vampire never got to finish her sentence. Spike quickly reached for a stake that he had hidden in the pocket of his leather trench coat, and put it through the vampires heart, turning her instantly to dust.

"Looks like Spike wants to play rough." Said the first male vampire.

"Oh my god! He dusted Marcy!" The second vampire growled at Spike as he lunged forward, thrusting a fist in Spikes direction. "You're gonna pay for that."

Spike moved quickly out of the way, dodging the vampire's fist. "Yeah go ahead, bring it on then." he said in dangerous tones.

The first vampire grabbed Spike by his collar and landed a hard blow along the right side of his jaw. "Oh come on now, nancy, surely you can do better than that!" Spike taunted.

The second vampire had apparently found a board laying on the ground nearby, and proceeded to hit Spike across the back of the head with it, and knocked him out. The first Vampire laughed, and shoved Spike backward. He fell on top of Willow, who smacked her head on the pavement and was also immediately rendered unconscious beneath the weight of the heavier vampire.

"Come on! We have to get out of here." Demanded the first vampire. "We don't need any more surprises."

The second said "Might as well take one for later." Both the vampires grabbed Tara from either side and took her with them. All the while Tara was screaming for both Willow and Spike to wake up.

* * *

A short while later Willow woke up to the sound of Spike saying "Red, come on, wake up." He was shaking her by the shoulders. "Come on, we gotta find Buffy. We need to get your little girlfriend back." 

Willow moaned as she felt the pain in the back of her head, as Spike helped her to sit up. "Oh, god. What happened? I feel like I've been hit in the head by a train." She lifted her hand to the back of her head and winced.

"There ya go. Nice and slow..." Spike was saying, as he was interrupted by a panic stricken Willow.

"Oh my god! Tara!" She tried standing up but stumbled. "Spike, we gotta find Tara." She said as she took the hand Spike offered her, helping her to stand.

"No, we have to get you taken care of, and I have to find Buffy. It wouldn't do to have you bleed to death, and have Buffy thinking I just let it happen so I could lick the blood from your body once you were dead." Spike stopped for a moment and looked at her thoughtfully, gave a slight smile, then shook his head, and wrapped her arm around his shoulders as he helped her walk to Buffy's house.

"Dawn, niblet!" Spike yelled out when they entered the house. He helped Willow to the couch and sat her down. "Dawn!" he yelled again.

"What?" Dawn came running down the stairs. "Spike? What's wrong? Willow, oh my god! What happened to Willow?"

"We were attacked. Red's girl has been taken. She's bleeding pretty badly. I need you to patch her up. I'm going to go find Buffy. Let her in on what's happened."

"Tara... Yeah, okay... Go find Buffy." Dawn said with a worried expression on her face. "I can take care of Willow."

"If Buffy comes home, tell her what happened, little bit." Spike said, then he turned and left the house in search of Buffy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** I'll Always Love You  
**Chapter:** 4  
**RATING:** M  
**Author:** Jo Soulliere  
**Webpage:** N/A  
**Content/Pairing:** Willow/Tara, possible various others - If you don't like the thought of F/F romance, Please don't bother to read this fanfic.

**Summary:** Willow and Tara are together, not really based off any of the Buffy episodes... Willow once dated a wolfy Oz... but what would happen if the love of her life, was turned into a Vamp?

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Characters or places. Most likely, I don't own anything else in this story either... only the creativity to come up with a new story... All the Buffy stuff belongs to Joss Whedon. Give him the Credit.

**Spoilers:** None as of yet

**Author's Note:** If you read this, please take a moment to respond with any comments or ideas. Thanks in advance.

**Newest Chapter(s) Added:** Chapter 4

**Chapter(s) Last Added:** Nov. 18, '05

* * *

Tara woke up in a dark room, in a grungy little building. Sitting up, slowly she looked around the room taking in her new environment, _'Disgusting.' _She thought, as she gave a grunt of disapproval and scowled. _'I don't know where those filthy little vermin brought me, but when I get my hands on them, I'm going to rip out their throats and...' _Tara blinked. '_Wait... oh my god... They didn't, they, they couldn't have... they wouldn't... would they?' _

She pushed herself to her feet and walked around the small room looking for an exit. No doors. There was a small window along the far wall, but it was too small to think about climbing through, she'd never fit. "Okay..." She looked up, inspecting the ceiling. _'There has to be a door here somewhere..._' After a quick scan of the ceiling and coming up with nothing, she scanned the floor for any signs of an exit.

Tara's brow furrowed as she let out a small growl. "The least they could have done is put me somewhere I could get out of." She said as she continued walking along the room. There were various piles of garbage scattered around the floor, and the walls were bare except for a few posters that were too old and torn to be able to make them out. Becoming frustrated with the situation, Tara kicked a nearby pile of garbage, paper and various other debris scattered across the floor. Then she walked over to another pile and kicked it. This time to her surprise, the pile of garbage didn't move much. Tara narrowed her eyes as she bent down to examine the garbage more closely. "Mmm, what have we got here?" A small smile graced her lips as she noticed a hand grip in the boards just under the edge of some papers. "Little rats. They hid the door." Tara slid her fingertips into place and lifted slightly until the door had been lifted far enough to curl the fingers of her other hand around the edge. Smiling, she grabbed the edge of the door and threw it back revealing a room below her. Lying on her stomach she popped her head cautiously out of the hole to survey the area she would be climbing down into. '_Looks clear enough...'_ she thought. There was no ladder connected to the opening... She gave a small grunt. "Looks like I have to jump." she said to herself. Pushing herself up, she dangled her feet down through the hole, as she sat on the edge. She leaned over and gripped the edge across from her, then scooted off the portion of the floor she had been sitting on. Tara was hanging from the ceiling as she looked around the room again.

"I wonder where they went." She dropped to the floor with a thud. As she turned around she saw the two vampires who had taken her, coming in through a door across the room. She stood there watching them.

"Hey, Mike, look who's awake." Said the one vampire.

"'Bout time, took her long enough." Said the other as he threw some stuff on a nearby table.

Tara didn't say anything, she didn't move, she only stood watching them. "What's with you?" Mike asked her. "Are you hungry? You're probably hungry. Carl, get her something to eat."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever. Why can't she get it herself?" Carl asked as he turned and left the room mumbling to himself. "I'm always the slave. Always have to get this and do that..."

A smirk formed on Tara's lips and she walked slowly towards Mike. "So... Why am I here?" She asked the vampire.

"Well, because we brought you here." Said Mike.

"No, I mean, Why am I here. Why am I not... dead, so to speak?" She tilted her head slightly to one side, as she continued to move slowly closer.

"Oh, right. Yeah, why did we... hmm... Well, ya know, mostly because we wanted to. Partially because, well, Spike killed Marcy. We needed someone to replace her, you were there. We figured you'd do well enough."

Tara was standing in front of Mike now. Slowly she lifted her hand and ran the tip of her finger gently over his chest, then laid her hand on his shoulder and slid it up behind his head. "Really. That's... sweet." She said, as she lifted her other hand to rest along side his neck on the other side.

Mike looked at her and smiled. "Now that I'm here to replace Marcy, what is it that I'm going to be doing, exactly?" She asked him, as she moved in close to him and slowly ran the tip of her tongue along his jaw.

Mikes smile grew wider. "Well, that's a decent start."

Before he had time to realize what was happening, Tara slid her hands into position and promptly broke his neck, tossing him to the floor a couple of feet away. Walking towards him, she grabbed a chair that was sitting nearby and smashed it against the floor, then bent to pick up one of the broken legs. "Wrong answer." She said, as she knelt over the Vampire and shoved the make-shift stake through his heart and watched him turn to dust. "I'm not here to be anyone's plaything." She stood up and strode towards the exit.

She opened the door and stepped out into a dark alley. "Hey, where are you going?" she heard Carl calling from the far end of the alley. She turned her head to look at him. He appeared to be struggling with someone. "Where's Mike?"

"Oh, he had to go. Said he didn't know when he'd be back." She walked toward the vampire. He was struggling with a young woman, with short blonde hair. She was nicely dressed in black pants and a dark blue sleeveless top. "Mike wants you to wait inside for him, till he gets back."

"I got your dinner." Carl said looking at her.

Tara grabbed the young woman by the throat. "Thanks. I can take it from here." She jerked the woman away from Carl and pressed her up against the nearest wall.

"But, I don't think I should just leave you ou-..." Carl started.

Tara let out a growl from deep inside her. "Get out of here, NOW!" She yelled as turned toward the vampire, letting go of her grip on the female she had be holding against the wall. "I don't need you to baby sit me." Her head twitched slightly to the side as her features changed, and for the first time her vampire face revealed itself. She lunged toward the other vampire, throwing herself on top of him knocking him to the ground. She sat there gripping his throat looking down at him. "Now look what you've gone and done." She hissed at him. "You made me loose my dinner."

Carl looked at her with fear showing in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry." he stammered. "I just thought... I didn't know. I didn't think it would be a good idea for you to be out by yourself right now."

Tara leaned down until her face was just inches away from Carl's as she spoke to him. "Well from now on, you do as I say, when I say. Do not ask questions. I Say, you do. That's all there is to it." She smiled at him. "Or you die."

She released his throat and stood up. "Now, get out of my sight. I don't want to see you again."

Carl picked himself up off the ground, and ran into the building. Tara shook her head. Her human face was back. She sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Useless monkey." She said aloud as she turned and started to make her way through the alley.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** I'll Always Love You

**Chapter:** 5

**RATING:** M

**Author:** Jo Soulliere

**Webpage:** N/A

**Content/Pairing:** Willow/Tara, possible various others - If you don't like the thought of F/F romance, Please don't bother to read this fanfic.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Characters or places. Most likely, I don't own anything else in this story either... only the creativity to come up with a new story... All the Buffy stuff belongs to Joss Whedon. Give him the Credit.

**Author's Note:** I changed a little bit in Chapter 4, not much... but if you've read it ... you might want to re-read it, not really necessary though. ... Sorry for the long wait on the 5th chapter. I've had other things going on recently, and was having issues with my muse. Hopefully it's all better now :)

I give special thanks to Graphospasm for helping me with the Latin Translation near the end of this chapter. :) It's muchly appreciated.

Thank you for the reviews so far :) Please keep them coming.

**Newest Chapter(s) Added:** Chapter 5

**Chapter(s) Last Added:** Jan. 10, '06

* * *

"Buffy, we have to find Tara... We have to get her back." Willow was standing in the middle of the living room, her eyes brimming with tears and a pleading expression on her face. "We can't leave her out there with them."

"I know Will. I'm going to do whatever I can to get her back..." Buffy looked sympathetically at her best friend for a minute, then said "But, it might be too late already..."

"Buffy! It's not too late... she's not, dead." She insisted. "I promised Tara that I wouldn't let anything happen to her, and now she's gone."

Buffy looked her friend in the eyes, contemplating her next words. "There is a possibility here, that it would be too late, without her being dead..." Buffy's brow furrowed, then she added "Well, I guess technically she would be dead..."

Willow looked horrified. "That... Oh, my god! She's not, she can't be dead... or undead, or anything else involving the word dead. We're talking about Tara. She can't be some, some... skanky vampire!" Willow stopped ranting for a moment and then hesitated before quietly adding "And if she is, I'll just have to help her. Like I did with Angel, when he..."

"You do realise that if we are too late, and she is a vampire... if you give her soul back, it will be a cursed soul, right?" Buffy asked cautiously, looking at the redhead. "It would be the same situation as with Angel..."

"I don't care, I just want her back. I want her to be okay. I don't want her to be one of those... those monsters! A-and, I'll work on finding a different cure. I'll do whatever it takes to give her a soul that isn't cursed." With tears streaming freely down her cheeks Willow sat down on the couch and hid her face in her hands.

"Will," Buffy said quietly as she sat down beside her and rested her hand on her friends back. "I want to get Tara back just as much as you do. Please believe me when I tell you everything is going to work out... One way or another."

Willow continued crying into her hands. "We just need to find her, and you need to be prepared when we do." Buffy said as she stood up, and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Willow asked, looking up.

Buffy stopped walking, and turned to look at the redhead with determination showing on her face. "I'm going to find Tara."

"Then I'm coming with you."

"You shouldn't." Buffy said softly. "You should start researching... Just in case. If you want to be able to help her, your time would be better spent looking for a cure now, rather than wasting time looking for it after we find her."

Willow looked as if she were going to protest for a moment, then conceded and gently nodded her head, as she watched Buffy turn and walk out the door.

* * *

It was early in the morning and the sun was just starting to peek over the roof tops of the buildings, casting a golden curtain of warmth in downtown Sunnydale. Anya looked around at the mostly empty streets as she arrived to open the Magic Box. It wouldn't be long until the streets were busy with people on their way to work, or to any one of the many shops that lined the street. Anya wanted to make sure that the Magic Box was open and ready when people started their long day of spending money.

She unlocked the door and entered the building, and turned the sign on the door so that it would read as "open" to any of the potential customers walking by. Smiling to herself at the prospect of spending the day earning money, she walked over and stowed her purse and her cardigan in the cupboard beneath the cash register, then began to straighten and dust the shelves around the shop.

After she had finished the morning cleaning, she looked around the shop and noticed a couple of small boxes sitting on the floor near one of the display cases. '_I should take those boxes down to the basement to store, until I need them again.' _she thought. She picked up the boxes and headed for the basement door, sitting the boxes on the counter momentarily to open the door. "Hm, I'll just leave the door open until I come back up." she said to herself, then headed down the stairs.

Once in the basement Anya headed to the back of the room, to store the boxes on a bench that was holding several other boxes of merchandise. "This room really is kind of unorganized... I should ask Xander to help me clean it up sometime." She muttered as she turned and noticed someone sitting with their back to her, hunched over a stack of books and papers.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be in here, what's..." Anya started, then the person sitting across the room turned to regard her for a moment, then turned back to the books she was reading. "Oh, Tara... How did you get in here? And, Why are you in here... so early in the morning?" She looked at Tara expectantly waiting for an answer.

Tara turned once again to look at Anya and said. "I got in through the window, and I'm doing research."

"Yes, but **_why_** are you in here? You're in my basement. Shouldn't you be with Willow if you're doing research? She's all you know, book-wormy and loves doing that kind of stuff." She stopped and regarded the items scattered about the floor near Tara and added. "You better not be using all of the magic supplies. You'll have to pay for them if you are."

Anya looked over at the basement window for the first time. It was broken. "You broke the window? You're going to have to pay for that. I'm not paying for it. What's so important that you had to break the window to get into the basement, anyway?"

"My notes, and the books that I need to use... for an important spell I have to do."

"Spell? What sort of spell?"

"For a soul. My soul, to be more specific."

"What are you talking about? Has something happened to your soul?"

"You could say that."

"You're not being overly informative. I demand to know what's going on. You broke my window, and your sitting in the basement reading my books. I could call the cops you know. That's breaking and entering."

Tara let out a low growl. "You're starting to annoy me. You're interrupting very important research. But if you must know..." Tara sat the book that she was reading down on a nearby box and stood up, and walked closer to Anya. "I'm a vampire. I want my soul back."

Anya let out a small laugh of disbelief. "You're not a vampire. You're a witch."

"Actually, now, I'm both."

"Tara, that's not funny. Keep it up, and you're going to jinx yourself. If you get bit, don't say I didn't warn you."

Tara's face shifted revealing her vampire face. "As previously stated. Too late."

Anya backed away a little. "You're um, not going to... you know, bite me are you?"

"I don't know yet. If I get hungry enough, and you keep insisting on keeping me from my research, I might."

"Wait, if you're a vampire... why do you want a soul, shouldn't you be all... evil?"

"Normally, yes. I mean, I guess to a degree, I'm evil. I wouldn't feel guilty if I did bite you. I just.. I don't want to."

"Why not? You don't find me attractive enough to bite?"

Tara raised her eyebrow slightly, regarding Anya with a wry expression on her face. "That's not it. I just, I don't want to bite anyone, okay? I just want help. I want my soul back."

"Why didn't you go to Willow? I'm sure she would-"

"I don't want Willow to see me like this." Tara cut her off. "I, I'm afraid she wouldn't be able to accept me."

"What are you talking about? Of course she would. She loves you..."

"Anya, I'm a vampire. Worse yet, I'm a **_soulless _**vampire. She couldn't love me... not like this." As quickly as it had emerged Tara's demon face hid itself again.

Anya looked at Tara in silence for a few moments. "Okay, where do we start?"

"What?" Tara looked at Anya in disbelief.

"Where do we start?" Anya repeated. "I want to help."

"Well, to tell the truth... I already have most of the work done." Tara walked over and reclaimed her seat on the crate she had been sitting on when Anya had arrived in the basement, and picked up the book she had previously been studying. Anya walked over and sat on another crate nearby, picking up another book. "I started doing research on my own about giving a vampire it's soul back. I mean, I know there is the cursed soul spell, the one that Willow used on Angel when he turned evil. But, that just seems so... risky, and... cruel. So, I've been trying create a spell to give a soul that isn't cursed." she explained. "I didn't tell anyone else that I've been working on it. I was worried you know? All these vampires running around... I wanted to be able to help if one of our friends were ever... turned. So I've been doing the research."

"So, what's that leave for us to do then?"

"Well, really... I guess just perform the spell. I was just trying to double check everything when you came in. To make sure it was correct, and to get all the materials that I would need. I might need your help to perform the spell though."

"But, I'm not a witch. I don't have any powers anymore..."

"That's okay... You don't have to be."

Tara and Anya had just finished setting up to cast the spell and were taking their places when they heard footsteps on the stairs leading down to the basement. They both turned to look and found Xander walking toward them.

"Morning, ladies." He said with a goofy grin on his face. "Whatcha up to so early in the morning? Or, not so early in the morning as the case may be."

Tara looked at him and frowned slightly. "A re-souling spell."

A crease formed between Xander's eyebrows as he scowled. "Re-souling spell? For who? Spike...? You know, he's always after Buffy enough as it is and he's only got that chip. If you go and give him a soul, he'll be thinking marriage and children... and a crypt with a white picket fence... which wouldn't be so bad, he might trip and fall on one of them..."

"No, it's not for Spike. It's for me."

Xander smiled. "But, why would it be for you, unless..." He stopped and looked at her for a moment. "You'd have to be soulless. You, can't be soulless. That'd make you a vampire, or a demon of some sort at least."

Anya looked at Xander and sighed. "Yes, Xander... Tara is a vampire."

Xander started laughing. "Come on, you guys aren't going to pull this one over on me."

Tara growled with annoyance from the interruption as her face contorted and her demon side once again took over. Xander stopped laughing and stared at her in disbelief.

"But... When?... How! ... What! Oh, my god! You really are a vampire!" Xander was nearly shouting, as he quickly jumped backward and stumbled over a couple of boxes that were piled behind him. Catching his balance he started looking around for some sort of weapon to defend himself. "Anya! Get away from her. She's a vampire! What are you doing with her anyway?... You knew she was a vampire, and all of a sudden you're her best friend? Oh my god. You're a vengeance demon again, aren't you? Oh, my god. Buffy's going to freak out."

"Xander, calm down. I'm not a vengeance demon. I'm trying to help Tara get her soul back."

"But... She's... Wait... why do you want your soul back... willingly? Shouldn't you be evil and mass murder happy right about now? Like Angel was? And.. And Spike, before he got his chip?"

Tara sighed. "Can't I just **_please_** do this spell? I can talk to you after it's done. If I keep facing all these interruptions I swear I'm going to bite the next person who walks down those stairs."

Xander backed off. "Yeah, sure... I-I'll just be upstairs... not causing any distractions." He said then headed up stairs to get a safe distance from the tempermental, newly turned Tara.

* * *

With candles lit and the circle cast, Tara and Anya sat facing one another. With runes, herbs, and an Orb of Thessula sitting near them they began the re-souling spell. 

"Non de mortuus, non de vivus...vincire daemon intras. Phantasmatis de interregnum, advocare. Sino sua gnotus humanitas," Anya Started. "Dea- adsertus, datus anima de Tara, castiorus."

"Dea vinxi mea animae ad meum aeternus, mittere mea cordis perpetuo de infernum. Advoco, Dea, haud facesso desideratum." Tara Said.

"Pati sphaera fio vasum confero sua anima ad suum." Anya continued.

"Ea ecce inscribo, haec viris juris ut usus sum. Sino hoc, nunc!" Tara finished, as they watched the Orb of Thessula rise from it's resting place, into the air. Hovering in front of them for a few seconds glowing brighter and brighter until there was a shattering sound, and thousands of tiny little pieces of the orb fell to the ground between them and the light was gone and they were left staring at one another.

Anya looked at Tara. "I'm not a witch, but... I don't think it should have done that."

"Dammit!" Tara's voice raised above it's usually quiet tone. "I knew this would happen."

Anya scowled. "We can try again. Something just didn't work right... obviously."

"No, we can't do it again. It's not going to work..." Tara looked toward the ground. "We need someone else's help for it to work."

"Well, we'll get them... Who do you need for it to work?"

Tara looked up from the ground into Anya's eyes and said quietly. "Willow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** I'll Always Love You

**Chapter:** 6

**RATING:** M

**Author:** Jo Soulliere

**Webpage:** N/A

**Content/Pairing:** Willow/Tara, possible various others - If you don't like the thought of F/F romance, Please don't bother to read this fanfic.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Characters or places. Most likely, I don't own anything else in this story either... only the creativity to come up with a new story... All the Buffy stuff belongs to Joss Whedon. Give him the Credit.

**Author's Note:** I'd like to say thank you once again for the reviews, and thank you to those who are reading this story. :) Okay, I've been really slack in updating... I DID start writing this about a month ago... but, here it is... I'm can't promise how soon the next chapter will be here, but the end of this story is coming up soon-ish. Probably within another 2-3 chapters. I am considering a sequel to this one, as well as another fic featuring Buffy/Faith. Anyway.. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Newest Chapter(s) Added:** Chapter 6

**Chapter(s) Last Added:** Feb. 7, '06

* * *

Tara was following Anya up the stairs from the basement of the Magic Box, discussing what they should do next, since they had just failed an attempt to do the re-souling spell themselves. As they entered the shop from the basement, they noticed Xander at the back, unaware of their presence. He was inspecting a small container that he was holding that appeared to have some sort of powder in it. 

Anya and Tara stopped near the counter, both sitting down the contents of their arms as they continued talking quietly. "I'm not sure if we have another Orb of Thessula in the store. I may have to order one before we can try again, with Willow's help." Anya was saying as she took out the store's Order Log and started flipping through the pages. "I think we just used the last one on the failed spell."

"Well, how soon would you be able to have another one here, if it was the last orb?" Tara asked, just as they heard a loud thud come from the back of the shop where Xander was. Both Tara and Anya looked up, in the direction of the disturbance.

Anya walked around the counter. "Xander?" she called out, wondering where her boyfriend had gone.

Tara's brow furrowed a bit in confusion and she followed Anya around the counter. They both continued walking towards where Xander had previously been. Walking past the various shelves with books and other magical items, they finally got close enough to find Xander laying motionless on the floor. "Oh my god! Xander!" Anya exclaimed as she rushed over to his side. Kneeling down beside him she rested her hand on his cheek for a second and said "Xander, wake up... Are you okay?" She looked up at Tara with a worried expression on her face, then back down at Xander. "Oh my god, what are we going to do?"

Tara shrugged. "I'm not sure. I mean, we don't know what happ-" Tara bent over and picked up the container that Xander had been holding and read the label, then laughed for a moment as Anya stared at her in shock.

"Are you sure you aren't evil? Xander could be dead, and you're laughing about it."

Tara smiled at her and shook her head as she held up the little container for Anya to see. "He's not dead. He's unconscious. He must have smelled this. It's powdered Gundak Root."

"Oh, for crying out loud! Xander Harris, do you always have to be so stupid?" Anya said as she looked back down at Xander and then slapped him hard across the face.

Tara drew back, briefly startled. "Anya... You probably shouldn't do that. I don't think it's going to help."

"Then what do we do? We can't just let him lay here, what if a customer comes in to buy something? What if they think we've killed him, and they run out without spending their money? We have to wake him up before he causes us to lose money, and the store becomes bankrupt."

"It'll take more than one or two lost sales to bankrupt the store." Tara laughed. "But don't slap him so hard, it's not going to wake him up. You need to find the antidote. I think I saw a book in the basement that dealt with Gudak. I'll go down and find it if you want."

"Okay, yeah. You do that, and I'll stay here and make sure no one sees him like this." Anya said.

Tara backed away from Anya and Xander and turned to go back to the basement just as Dawn came walking into the shop. She stopped and had a look of bewilderment and surprise on her face as she saw Tara. Looking down she saw Anya kneeling over Xander and her look of surprise turned to one of fear. "Oh my god! You're a vampire aren't you? Buffy said that might be. I didn't believe her. I didn't think that... You bit him!"

Tara looked at Dawn and tried to speak, but couldn't find the words. "Dawn, I didn't." Was all she could manage."

"Dawn, she didn't bite him. He's not dead. He's just stupid."

Dawn looked at Anya. "How can you say that about him when he's laying on the floor like that?"

"He just smelled some powdered Gundak Root." Anya said, and Tara held the little jar containing the powder out for her to inspect.

"Gundak Root? What is it?" Dawn asked as she took the jar from Tara's hand.

"Umm... I think it's ground up demon." Tara said making a slightly disgusted face.

"Then why's it called a root?" Dawn asked scrunching her face in confusion.

"Well, if I remember correctly, I think it comes from a certain... root-like part of the male demons..." Tara said as she blushed slightly, and looked away from Dawn.

Dawn looked up from the container in her hand with confusion still showing on her face, then her eyes grew bigger as realization set in. "Oh!... Eww!" She said as she thrust the Gundak Root back towards Tara.

Tara tried not to smile as she took the container and set it back on the shelf. "And Xander smelled that?" Dawn asked. "So you're not..." She looked searchingly into Tara's eyes. "You're not a vampire then?"

"Actually," Tara looked at Dawn for a moment before looking away, focusing her attention on Anya. "Would you mind going to look for the antidote, while I talk to Dawn?" She asked the ex-vengeance demon.

"Sure. I'll go find the antidote, you talk to her..." Anya said. "Make sure no one sees him on the floor though." She said as she stood up and headed for the basement.

Tara wrapped her arm protectively around Dawn's shoulder and lead her toward the table that they normally used for the research of demons and prophecies of apocalypse. "We should sit down."

Dawn sat down and looked into Tara's eyes. "Tara?" she said questioningly. "You're okay, aren't you?"

"I will be... Just, um, where's Buffy right now?" she asked.

"She said she would meet me here in a while. Said she had some stuff to check on, I'm not sure how long she'll be. Why?"

Tara looked at Dawn for a long moment in silence trying to find the right way to tell her what happened. Sighing deeply, she shook her head. "I can't do this."

"Do what?" Dawn asked. "Tara? You're scaring me."

"Dawnie... I don't know how to say it to you. It was so easy when I told Xander and Anya earlier..."

"Told them what?"

Tara closed her eyes briefly then looked back up into Dawns eyes. "Dawn, I'm a... a.. vaa-" she tried to say and her voice trailed off.

Dawn looked back and said "You're a ... vacuum cleaner sales man... err, sales woman?" She said hopefully, raising her eyebrow.

Tara shook her head. "Dawn, I'm a vampire."

"But... No! You can't be a vampire. You're Tara. You can't be like Spike... I mean, Spike is cool and all, but... He's **EVIL**!" Tears started to form in Dawns eyes. "You can't be evil."

Tara reached out her hand toward Dawns arm, and Dawn pulled away. "No, don't touch me." Tara pulled her hand back and held it against her chest as though she had been bitten by a dog.

"Dawnie, I'm sorry... I'm trying to fix it. But... I need Willow's help. Anya and I tried this morning, but it didn't work. The spell... it needs someone more powerful than me to perform it."

Dawn looked away from her. "If you're a vampire and you don't have a soul, why aren't you trying to kill me right now? Why didn't you kill Xander and Anya?" She looked back to Tara.

"I don't know. I wish I did. But, I just don't."

"I don't believe you. Prove it. Prove to me that you really are a vampire." Dawn said.

"I don't think that would be the best thing to do. You're upset enough already without actually seeing it."

Dawn looked at her and said in dangerous tones "Prove it."

Tara sighed deeply again as she felt her demon face reveal itself. She stared at Dawn for a moment before standing and walking away from the table and away from Dawn. She stopped once she reached the spot where Xander had fallen unconscious and turned and rested her hands on the bookshelf as she lowered her head.

Both Tara and Dawn were quite for what seemed to be forever. Finally Tara felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to find Dawn with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Tara... Is there anything I can do?"

Tara turned to face her completely. "Not really, only Willow can help me now." As she said it the tears started streaming down Dawns cheeks. "Dawnie..." She said, and Dawn threw her arms around Tara hugging her. Tara wrapped her arms comfortingly around Dawn, and rested her forehead against the younger girls shoulder.

"We need to get Willow." Dawn cried. "God, how is she going to handle this?"

"I don't know" Tara mumbled into Dawns shoulder.

They both heard the door to the Magic Box open and heard a voice call out. "Hello? Guys?"

"Buffy..." Dawn whispered and started to pull away from Tara. Just as she did Buffy noticed them across the room, and headed that Direction.

"Dawn, Can you..." she started to say, then she realized the person standing beside Dawn was Tara. "Tara, you're..." Tara who was still in her vampire face, let go of Dawn and turned to face Buffy. "You're a Vampire. Get the hell away from my..." She noticed Xander laying at Tara and Dawns feet. "Sister..." She said quietly. "Xander?"

Buffy looked up at Tara and suddenly flung herself forward punching Tara in the mouth. "How could you!" Buffy yelled as she grabbed Tara by the shoulders and raised her knee, hitting the vampire hard in the stomach. Tara doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"Buffy! No!" Dawn yelled. Buffy ignored her as she continued to land furious blows to Tara's body.

Hearing the commotion from the shop Anya ran upstairs to see what had happed. She reached the top of the stairs just in time to see Buffy throwing Tara into the shut door that lead to the slayers training room. Tara hit the door and slid down to the floor.

"Buffy! Oh my god, have you gone completely insane? What are you doing?" Anya Yelled. At the same moment Dawn was shrieking "Buffy, stop it! You're going to kill her."

Buffy whirled around furiously to face both Dawn and Anya. "Have you two completely lost your senses? She's a vampire! She killed Xander!" Tears were streaming down Buffy's face. She looked at Dawn. "She was trying to kill you, when I walked in." Buffy turned and started walking back toward Tara.

Both Dawn and Anya rushed forward and grabbed Buffy by the arms, holding her back. "No." Anya said. "She didn't kill Xander. He's just unconscious."

"And no, Buffy, she wasn't trying to kill me when you walked in. I was hugging her." Dawn said.

"You were hugging a vampire? Have you learned nothing living here on the Hellmouth?" Buffy said. "What the **HELL** is going on here?" She looked at Tara.

"We don't know for sure. But, Tara's a good vampire." Dawn said.

"Technically, she's not a good vampire." Anya said. "But, she doesn't really appear evil either... Maybe Giles would know what's going on?" she suggested.

"What happened to Xander?" Buffy said looking down at her friend who still lay unmoving on the floor.

"Oh, that." Anya nudged him with her foot. "He was a dope, and sniffed some demon penis." Anya said. "I was in the basement looking through a book for the antidote when you came in guns blazing and tried to tear the store apart. I think I found it though." She said as she turned and headed back to the counter to sit down the book that she had brought back up the stairs with her.

Buffy looked at Anya. "Eww. I don't think I want to know." She made a face. "And... I didn't come in guns blazing, nothing was blazing... at least not until I thought Tara was attacking Dawn and I thought that Xander was dead."

Dawn walked over to Tara who was now standing near the door where she had been thrown, watching Buffy. Buffy looked at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize..." She looked at Dawn for a moment then back to Tara. "I'm just sorry."

After they managed to wake Xander from his unconscious state, they all filled Buffy in on the events of that morning. Of the spell that they tried to perform, that they were going to need Willow's help, and the silliness of Xander's curiosity.

"We need to talk to Giles." Buffy said. "But first, I think I need to have a talk with Tara. Alone." She walked over to Tara and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Would you mind?" She asked and turned to walk toward the slayer training room.

"Um, sure. As long as you don't stake me or something." Tara said, looking warily at Buffy, as she stood up and followed the slayer into the other room.

Buffy entered the room and waited for Tara to follow, then shut the door behind them. She stood looking at Tara for a few seconds in silence, then turned and walked toward the middle of the room. She stopped with her back to Tara and stood there.

Tara slowly walked closer to Buffy stopping a few feet away from her. Tara could tell that Buffy had her arms crossed in front of her. Buffy took a deep breath, and slowly let it out, then started talking. "Tara, I don't know for sure what's going on here. I know that you said you don't have the desire to kill anyone, but... You are a vampire... a soulless one. I was afraid this would happen. I promised Willow that I'd get you back, and that we would help you if it had happened. But," Buffy shook her head and slowly turned to face Tara. Tara stood there looking back at her.

"But if I so much as look sideways at anyone you care about, you're going to put a stake through my heart?" Tara finished for her.

"Something like that." Buffy said. "We will try to help you - - I will try to help you. Willow, I know won't rest until we've come up with something."

"Buffy, I would never hurt them. I love them all as much as you do." Tara said.

"You can't love them. You might think you do, but you can't. You don't have a soul."

"You're wrong, you know? I may not have a soul, but I can love." Tara looked at Buffy, sadness showing in her eyes as she trailed off. "I do... love."

"You can't, because that would mean I'm wrong about Spike. And, I can't be wrong about him." Buffy shook her head. "Just, don't do anything stupid, and I won't have to do anything that will make Willow hate me."

Buffy walked past Tara and stopped when she reached the door, resting her hand on the door knob. "I'm sorry for hitting you." She said, then turned and opened the door, leaving Tara standing in the middle of the room with her thoughts, watching after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** I'll Always Love You

**Chapter:** 7

**Author's Note:** Next chapters up, in less than a months time from the last one! I'm going to be wrapping this one up pretty soon. I've already got another story in the works though.

**Newest Chapter(s) Added:** Chapter 7

**Chapter(s) Last Added:** Feb. 15, '06

* * *

The last rays of the setting sun had been gone for a few hours, by the time the 'scoobies' got together at the Magic Box to discuss the events of the last couple days. Everyone was gathered around the table in the center of the store talking quietly amongst themselves. 

Willow had been informed of Tara's appearance at the Magic Box shortly after Buffy's encounter with her. Willow had immediately gone to the little shop and hadn't left Tara's side since she arrived.

The bell at the front entrance of the Magic Box rang out loud, bringing the idle chat of the gang to a halt as they all looked up to see who had entered the shop. "Evening." Spike said as he sauntered up to the table, pulling up an empty chair and lounging in it, looking at everyone as if he belonged there with them.

Almost everyone stared back at him as if he were completely out of his mind. Finally Buffy stood and put her hands on the table leaning forward slightly. "Spike, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, that's right. Forget that I'm the one who saved Red, over there." he said. "No time for a 'thank you', just jump right back into kicking me around like you always do." He stood up and started to leave.

"Well if you insist." Xander said. "I'd like to take first shot, if that's okay with everyone else."

"Xander! Please. Don't be so rude." Willow scolded him. "Spike, wait." she said turning to the bleach blonde vampire. "Guys, I asked Spike to come tonight." She continued as she looked at everyone in turn.

Buffy looked at her best friend, her expression a mixture of both shock and confusion. After a few moments she finally found her voice. "Okay, Will. If you want him here, but I have to ask... Why?"

"Buffy... Well, not just you but everyone, he saved my life last night. If it wasn't for him I'd probably be dead right now, or worse..." she said, standing behind her girlfriend who was seated at the table in front of her, she rested her hands on Tara's shoulders.

"Okay, I guess that's... fair." Buffy said scowling slightly as she sat back in her seat.

"Um, Yes, indeed. If Willow asked you here, by all means... please, sit." Giles said as he took off his glasses and started to clean them.

Spike sat back in his chair, smiling like a child who had just gotten away with some misdeed behind their parents back, while everyone else sat there scowling back at him.

"Will, I understand that he saved you, but why do you want him here?" Xander had to ask, not bothering to try to hide his dislike of the vampire.

"Because, he's been a big help to us on many occasions. And... if he's going to continue helping us, I think he deserves to know what's going on, instead of just jumping in blind all the time." Willow said giving Xander a look of determination that dared him to question her again. "Besides, I think he's proven himself." She finished as she pulled a chair up and sat down beside Tara.

"I think Willow makes a fine point." Anya said. "Just because he's a demon, doesn't mean he can't be more than that if you give him the chance."

Everyone in the room looked over at the thousand year old ex-vengeance demon. They knew that her agreement with Willow about Spike was as much about her own place in the group, as it was about Spikes.

"Yes, yes, quite right." Giles said as he put his glasses back on. "At any rate, shall we discuss this situation with Tara?" He asked, motioning towards the newly born vampire. Everyone went silent at the mention of Tara. Giles cleared his throat, then spoke once again. "Mmm, yes. Uh, Buffy was telling me that you a-and, Anya tried to do a spell to restore your soul earlier this morning?" He said looking to Tara.

"Oh, yes. We tried. But it didn't work..." She looked down toward her lap before she quietly finished her sentence. "Obviously."

"Well, do you know what went, er, wrong?" Giles asked, lifting his eyebrows.

"Willow wasn't there. We need her help. Tara's not a powerful enough wicca to do it on her own, even with my help." Anya stated, before Tara had a chance to say anything.

Willow looked over at Tara with sadness and determination in her eyes, and reached her hand out and placed it on Tara's arm. At Willow's touch, Tara pulled away slightly, then looked over at Willow, who's expression had turned to one of hurt. She tried to give Tara a reassuring smile as she pulled her hand away and rested it back in her own lap.

"I'm sorry, if I would have known, I'd have come to help this morning." She said.

"I suggested we call you..." Anya said, then let her sentence trail off.

"Right, well. No sense in talking about something we can't change. Do we have the materials that we'll need to try again?" Giles asked crossing his legs and resting his hands on his knee.

"Not all of them. We'll need to get another Orb of Thessula." Anya told everyone. "I'm not sure how long it will take... it shouldn't be too long though."

"Well, in the mean time, I suggest that we, uh, Tara, stay somewhere safe. Preferably away from any temptations that may arise." Giles said.

Willow frowned. "You mean you think she should be locked up? Like some animal?"

"No, well, uh, technically, yes. But not like an animal. We can make her comfortable, she doesn't have to be in a cage or anything of that sort. But, it is in her best interest as well as ours, just until we complete the spell."

"It's okay. I understand." Tara said taking a deep breath. "Where ever you want me to stay."

"There's just one thing I want to know... That I've been thinking about, but I just don't get." Xander said.

"Xander?" Giles said, looking at the dark haired young man sitting across from him.

"Why isn't she all with the mass murder, blood sucking, take your children in the middle of the night, like every other soulless vampire in the world?" Xander inquired.

"Hmm, good question. I do recall reading about a similar situation some time ago in my watcher diaries. If I remember correctly, it's something like this:" Giles said taking off his glasses and holding them in his hand, resting on his knee as he spoke. "Back in the 1500's there was a young woman who was turned into a vampire, much the same as Tara. Both the uh, situation in which it happened, as well as the personality of the young woman being very similar to Tara's. Apparently when someone is, er, turned- - it accentuates certain qualities, the darker, more... evil qualities... that, that individual has, whether they are obvious to anyone else or not. Every now and then however, someone is turned who indeed has no deeper hidden darker side. They are truly pure beings. Since they have no evil side to accentuate, they stay the same as they always have been, at least, for the most part. They do become a bit more temperamental, and edgy than before, easily irritated. And although they aren't like other vampires, in that they **want **to go out and kill every living being they run across, they are **still** evil creatures. They still require blood to survive, and if they go too long without it, the demon part of them takes over and they go against their own wishes, and take an innocent life in order to quiet the need for blood." Giles finally finished, as he put his glasses back on.

"Huh. That's a pretty little story you have there. Can't say that it's entirely true though." Spike said scowling a little.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked, turning her attention to the bleach blonde vampire.

"It's just, a vampire who doesn't have the urge to kill? Please. Once the demons in you, it's there, and it's going to demand blood every chance you have to get it." He said almost humorously.

"No, I don't think that's right at all." Tara said trying to defend herself. "I really don't have the desire to bite anyone."

"Not yet, you don't. But you will, love. The longer you wait, the worse it's going to be when you finally do, too." Spike said.

"Yes, well, that's why I suggest that it would be wise to keep Tara somewhere safe, until we're able to get this spell complete." Giles interjected, trying to keep the worries of the group down to a minimum.

"Well, I guess that the only thing left to do, is decide where she'll stay then." Willow said looking toward's Tara once again.

"I think it would be best if you stayed at my house." Buffy said looking at Tara.

"What?" Willow asked with concern in her voice. "Why? I thought it would be the obvious choice for her to stay with me..."

"No, Will. At my house she can have the basement to herself. I'll be able to keep an eye on her. It'll be less worry for everyone that way." Buffy insisted.

"Yes. I think that's a wise decision." Giles said.

"I think Buffy's right." Tara said, glancing briefly at Willow.

"No... Fine, but- - I'm staying too then." Willow said.

"You shouldn't." Tara said as she stood up and walked over to the counter, where she stopped and rested against it. "I wouldn't want to do anything to you, if things got out of control."

"I'm not afraid of that happening." Willow tried to argue.

"No, now... that's it Willow." Tara said firmly. "I've made up my mind. I don't want you there with me."

Willow looked at Tara with an expression that was a mixture of frustration and hurt. "Fine. Suit yourself. I suppose I'm not good enough to be with you anymore." She said standing up, and walking toward the door. Everyone watched as she left the Magic box.

Buffy sighed deeply. "Someone should go after her."

"I'll go." Xander said with a lop-sided smile, then stood up and followed Willow out of the shop.

"Well, I suppose that's the end of this meeting. Everyone should go home and get some rest." Giles said. "Oh, Buffy... Will you be patrolling tonight?"

"Oh, ah, yeah. Once I get Tara back to my house and settled in the basement I was planning on going for a quick patrol, unless you don't want me to." Buffy said.

"No, no, of course. Very good. You should patrol."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** I'll Always Love You

**Chapter:** 8

**Author's Note:** This chapter is a little shorter than the others, and I'm not sure I'm happy with it. But I've taken long enough trying to write it. Thanks for the reviews, They're appreciated. **NOTE UPDATE: March 28, '06: This fic isn't complete, but I won't be working on it anymore, at least not for right now. I may pick it back up again in the future, and possibly completely rewrite it. When I started it, I had something else in mind for it, but somehow lost track of where I was going with it. I'm really not pleased with it, and I think it could be much better than it is. I'm very sorry to disappoint anyone who was following this story, and looking forward to an update.**

**Chapter(s) Last Added:** Mar. 2, '06

* * *

Tara sat on the little cot with her back resting against the wall. Chains were attached to the wall, hanging down restraining her arms leaving her enough room to sit and lay comfortably on her bed, but not enough room to do much of anything else. She sighed as she tossed the book she had been reading onto the crate that was positioned near the end of the cot to serve as a night stand. 

Pulling her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her forehead against her knees. Buffy had left her about an hour before, to go patrolling. She wasn't expecting anyone so she was surprised to hear soft footsteps making their way down the stairs to the basement, and then a soft knock on the railing at the bottom of the steps.

Tara lifted her head from her knees, looking toward the stairs. Her brow furrowed and she frowned slightly. "What are you doing her?" she asked, not unkindly.

"I wondered if you needed anything." Willow shrugged a little, and took a small step forward, clasping her hands together as if she were a nervous school girl, about to give a speech in front of a classroom full of her peers. "A-and, I wanted to talk to you." She said, trying to smile through her uncertainty.

"Talk about what?" Tara sighed, letting her gaze drop to her knees.

Willow took a couple more steps forward. "About us. What happened. You know, important things that need to be talked about."

Tara let her head drop a little, her blonde locks falling down creating a curtain that effectively hid her face from view. "You're not supposed to be here. Buffy said - "

"I don't give a damn what Buffy said. She can't keep me away from you, keep us apart. You're my girlfriend." Willow said as she stepped up beside the cot.

"That was before." Tara said.

"Before? What's that supposed to mean?" Willow said, a worried expression creeping onto her face.

"Before I became a vampire. I was your girlfriend then. I don't know what I am now." Tara said quietly, shaking her head slightly so that her hair moved in small waves in front of her face.

Willow lifted her hand and gently stroked Tara's head for a moment. "You're still my girlfriend." she said, almost a whisper, as she let her fingers get lost in Tara's hair. She knelt down in front of her girlfriend, reaching over she gently pushed Tara's hair aside, and tucked it behind her ear, searching earnestly to meet the blondes gaze. When Tara refused to meet her eyes, Willow lovingly pushed aside the strands of hair that still hung down, covering her lovers face, an tucked it behind her other ear, bringing her hand down, pressing it gently to Tara's cheek. After a moment of watching her, she slide her fingertips down resting them beneath Tara's chin, and gently lifted her head in order to make her meet her gaze.

"Tara... baby." she said raising her other hand to cup Tara's face in her hands, as she looked deeply into her eyes. "I understand. What you must be feeling right now..." She smiled sadly for a moment then continued. "I didn't understand at first... When I stormed out of the Magic Box earlier I didn't understand, what's going on. I thought you were pushing me out because I'm not like you now, because I'm not a vampire. That's sort of true. But not for the reasons I thought. But I understand now... I do."

Tara closed her eyes. "How can you?" she asked.

"Xander, when he came after me... we talked." Willow said lowering her hands resting them on her girlfriends knees. "He helped me to see things from your point of view."

"How does Xander know what I'm going through? He's not me, he's not a Vampire–" Tara shook her head, looking down to the ground to the right of where Willow sat in front of her.

"No, he's not you, or a vampire. But Xander see's a lot, more than any of us give him credit for. For everything that he isn't good at, with the fighting and the magic... He's good at seeing things, he sees things the way they are."

Tara sighed and continued to stare at the ground.

"You want to push me away, because you want to protect me. You're afraid you might hurt me, and you don't want to."

"That's part of it." Tara said quietly. She looked up into Willows eyes. "I don't want you to see me like this. I'm, this evil... "

Willow lifted her finger and rested it over Tara's lips to quiet her. "No. You're not. You're not evil... You're not a monster." She said, tears shining in her eyes. "You're still very much the person I fell in love with. And, we can fix this. We can fix this, and we can get through it. Together."

Willow leaned forward and slide her arms around Tara's middle, clinging to her, hugging her tightly. "You're afraid I won't love you. That I can't love you. The way you are."

Tara lifted her hands and rested them on the back of Willows head, slowly and gently combing her fingers through the other girls soft red hair. Willow continued holding tightly to her, until she felt tear drops falling on top of her head. She sat up and looked at Tara, lifting her hand she gently wiped away the tears that were falling down her girlfriend's face. "Baby?"

Tara looked at Willow. "How can you love me like this?" She shook her head. "I can't."

Willow got up from her resting spot on the floor and sat beside Tara, wrapping her arms around her pulling her into her chest, allowing the other girl to rest against her. "Are you forgetting that the last person I was in love with, right before you, is a werewolf?" she asked, only half joking.

"No, I'm not forgetting that. But that's different."

"How is that different?" Willow asked as she scowled slightly.

"It wasn't Oz's fault that he was a werewolf."

"No, it wasn't his fault. No more than it is your fault for being a vampire."

"But he isn't evil, he can control what happens to him."

"He can now, but he couldn't when we were together. Three nights each month we had to lock him in the book cage in the school library, or chain him up in a crypt. As fun as all the chains may sound, it really wasn't."

"It's still different." Tara insisted.

"Maybe." Willow said then gave a small laugh and continued. "But, hey. If I can handle dating someone who is all wolfy and hairy for a few days each month, I can deal with dating someone who gets a little bumpy in the forehead and grows fangs occasionally." She squeezed Tara tightly for a moment. "But, I'm not going to force you to be around me all the time, until we are able to preform the spell. I just wanted you to know, that I still love you. I will always love you, no matter what. And, we'll still be together once you have your soul back."

Tara slipped her arms around Willow giving her an affectionate squeeze. "You should go." She whispered. She could feel the demon within struggling to take control. Wanting and needing to feed.

"Baby, don't push me away..." Willow started.

"No, I'm not pushing you away, Will." She started. "Okay, yes I am, at the moment. But for an entirely different reason."

"What's going on?" Willow frowned as she felt Tara trying to push herself out of Willow's embrace.

"Do you trust me?" Tara asked seriously.

"Yes, of course."

"Then please, just go, at the very least stand across the room until you do leave."

Willow stood up and walked a few paces in front of Tara and stopped, turning around to look at her. "I don't understand, why do you want me to stay over here?"

Tara sighed. "Desire. Hunger. Apparently at the moment, they are one in the same."

"Huh?" Willow asked confused.

"The closer you are to me, the more I desire you. The more I desire you, the more I start to feel this intense hunger inside of me. I feel the demon in me wanting the blood of that which I desire. That would be your blood. I couldn't live with myself if I let it get out of control and did something to hurt you. It would be better if you just go, and don't see me again until we are ready to do the spell."

"But, Tara–"

"No, I'm serious. We can talk again once the spell is complete, once I'm more safe to be around. Right now it's too risky." she said as her demon face surfaced. She turned her face away. "Please, go."

"Fine. I'll go. But, I'll be here for you if you need anything. Just have Buffy let me know." Willow turned and walked halfway up the steps, then turned back and said "I love you." Then turned and left the basement.


End file.
